New Revelation
by SilverReplay
Summary: Percy and co. go teach at Hogwarts to help them prepare for the war against Voldemort. However, something happened after the end of the war. Percy got a 'second gift' and it involves Annabeth. What is it? Set after TLO, before TLH, during Book 5 of HP. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Harry/Ginny, Katie/Travis, Clarisse/Nico, Ron/Hermione, etc.**

**Summary: Dumbledore asks Chiron for the demigods help in preparing for the war. Percy and his friends visit Hogwarts and remain as the co-professors of a new subject that Dumbledore created to help the students be more adept for the war against Voldemort. Lou Ellen is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Set after TLO and before TLH. Set during the Order of the Phoenix. Five words: The war is just starting.**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOUGE: Percy's POV<span>

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have two gifts from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um … a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes, with the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now she pretty much looked the same. I couldn't stand it.

"NO!" I shouted. All eyes were on me. I turned and spoke to my friends. "Guys, can you please leave, except for you Annabeth." They gave confused looks, but resigned. The room was left with only the gods, Annabeth, and me. "I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will fulfill and hold yourself accountable for my first gift and wish."

Dionysus says, "You don't trust us?"

"A certain god told me to make sure that they cannot back out of an oath."

"Guilty," Hades admits.

"Very well!," Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is in our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children … of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children- all your demigod children- by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive. And they minor gods, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed in the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my first wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. (A/N: To much text. Skipping it!) I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose…"

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um thanks," I said, "But now for my second wish." Percy moves forward and whispers into Zeus's ear.

Zeus nodded. "I see, don't want to leave her do you?"

I blushed as I glanced nervously at Annabeth, who have remained silent during my rant. She was looking around, twiddling her thumbs. The gods saw my looks and smirked.

"Young love…" they all muttered. Zeus sends Annabeth and I outside. We stood outside in silence as the converse on my second request.

"ANNABETH, PERCY!" Zeus bellowed.

Annabeth and I exchanged looks as we headed back inside.

"We all agree to give you your second wish," Zeus said as everyone else nods. "Close your eyes, everyone else, look away. Zeus smashed his lightning bolt on the floor and I felt an odd tingling sensation that started in my feet and gradually made its way all the way through my body.

I open my eyes. I see Annabeth and I glowing softly the color gold. My wish was granted.

"Thank you, the council, for giving me my second wish."

"Well Aphrodite here made us," Athena grumbled, but you can see she was happy about my request as it involves her daughter.

Annabeth looked at me with a questioning look and I replied with a 'I'll explain later' look and she nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like it? My take on the ending of The Last Olympian so it can fit with my story. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Teachers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Srry for the late update, I had writer's block for certain details of the chapter, so it took awhile to plot out. And, since I didn't read the Lost Hero yet, Piper, Jason, and Leo and other characters may be OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 1<strong>**st****- Dinner**

"Who's that?" Hermione said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the longer than usual staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore was talking with a centaur that was standing rather than sitting due to his height. To the other side of Dumbledore sat a woman who was listening to the conversation between the two. She was squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. As she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," Ron said, smirking.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes widening.

"No," Hermione muttered. "No, surely not…"

Harry did not understand what she was talking about but did not ask; his attention had just been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that Hagrid ought to be in. That meant that the first years have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the door to the entrance hall opened. However, it was not the first years because instead, 13 well built teens entered the hall, making their way to the end of the staff table where they occupied the empty seats.

The hall started buzzing at the arrival of the mysterious teens.

"Who are they?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Must be teachers," Ron said.

"But their like Fred and George's ages except for that one kid," Hermione whispered.

The conversations lessened as Professor McGonagall led the group of scared first years.

* * *

><p><strong>[ENTER THE SORTING HERE(Too lazy to type out the 3-4 pages)]<strong>

* * *

><p>"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"<p>

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulders so as to keep it out of the way of his plate – for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY'S P.O.V.<strong>

"What are they doing?" I asked Hermione.

"Looks like they are burning a part of their meal; it must be part of their religion," she replied.

I glanced at Ron, his face showing that he was repulsed at the idea of a waste of perfectly delicious food.

The 13 'teachers' got up to a fireplace that one of them conjured up and shoved part of their meal into the fire after muttering some prayer or something. Then they would sit down and eat while talking animatedly.

Later, when the ghosts came in, they all flew to the staff table in front of the new guys and bowed. BOWED! And all they did was nod their head in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD P.O.V.<strong>

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hallwas creeping upward again, Dumble dore got to his feet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert beginning of his speech here.]<strong>

* * *

><p>"We have welcomed 16 new staff members to the staff. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for those who have received Acceptable or below on last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts for students in 5th year or higher and all 4 year students or below. Proffesor Ellen will teach Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the 5th years or higher students who have received Exceeds Expectation or Outstanding on their last exams. Furthermore, I wish to welcome Professor Brunner(Chiron) and his 12 co-professors who will teach a new subject called Combat and Arms for students of 5th year or higher."<p>

There was a round of applause for the new subject, which lead the chatter to increase. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks because Dumbledore had not said how long Grubby-Plank woulb be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. AS she was not much taller standing that sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, _"__Hem, h__em__,"_ and it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better that to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise except for the centaur and the 13 teens.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert descriptions of shock and speech]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert rest of chapter]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's discussion with Annabeth:<strong>_

"…for ten years," Percy explained.

"So we have ten years until that happens?" Annabeth questioned. Percy nodded. "That's so kind of you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed Percy and they broke apart after a while, staring into the sunset as they laid on the beach in each other's arms after the meeting with the Gods and Goddesses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry for the laziness, but I got bored of typing all of it out.**

**Please Review!**


	3. ALERT!

**This is NOT a story update!**

* * *

><p>This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!<br>MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!  
>I found this out from an author of a story!<br>In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
>-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!<br>Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	4. SOPA

Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19th, less than 7 days away.

.gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

Just take out the spaces.

I'm copying and pasting this from **Mana's Madness** story and alert so yeah.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE **

**SOPA IS BACK**

**If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart or fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious trouble. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world... Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. Noone will have any freedom.**

**And the worst part****?**

**The petition needs 100,000 votes before 19th March. So far it has just over 14,000.**

**They're trying to pass it quietly this time. 2014 looks like it could be the year that we lose this war against SOPA. We can't let that happen! Sign the petition, and if you're too young, at least pass on this message everywhere you can! There's a hell of a lot more than 100,000 of us out there, but we all need to pitch in, or it's over! We only have a week to get more than 85,697 signatures! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM.**

So that's that. I know that I said **Blissful Life, NOT** might be started again. But this one won't. I looked through the crossover category for HP and PJO and it is chocked full of stories like this. Originally when I wrote this a few years back, it wasn't as huge, but now, I feel disgusted with myself if I write another story almost identical to one already out there.

-SilverReplay


End file.
